


Blood Bond

by ariapassionflower01



Series: Vampire's Lure [2]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Blood Drinking, Masturbation, Multi, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You belong to us now, darling.”</p><p>Direct Sequel to Blood Whore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Bond

There was something wrong. Something horribly, terribly, frighteningly wrong.

Georg Listing awoke with a start in the middle of the night, sweating and panting like he had run a marathon. His heart was beating so quickly in his chest, he wondered for a second if he were going into cardiac arrest. His stomach was lurching, but he was hungry, so terribly hungry. It was like nothing he had ever felt before, the way his insides twisted, yearning for something, for anything.

He sat up in his bed in the darkness, his long, chestnut hair washing over his damp forehead and face. He moaned, lifting a hand to cover his eyes. It was then that he noticed the burning. His skin was itching and when he lifted a hand to scratch at his neck, his nails encountered the scabs, the twin marks along his carotid artery. He gasped, yanking his hand back as pain screamed across his flesh.

He found himself shaking, stumbling off the bed and down the stairs. He needed to find water, food, something to ease this horrible sickness.

He crashed into the kitchen, going first to the sink to run cold water. He plunged his mouth directly under the faucet, lapping at the cool refreshing water. He moaned in delight before he pulled back and went to the refrigerator. He yanked the door open, his eyes skating up and down the shelves. He grabbed a package of lunch meat from the bottom drawer and pulled the package open, shoving slices into his mouth like he hadn't eaten in days. He got only three pieces down, however, before his stomach began to swirl. His head tilted in a crazy spin and he dropped the meat, falling back against the table behind him.

_What the fuck is happening to me?_ Georg thought, weaving towards the sink. He braced himself there as his stomach revolted, rejecting everything that Georg had just given it. At last, he sank to the floor, exhausted and weak. 

But Georg knew, at least, he had a good idea, about what was happening to him. And it had very much to do with those two bastard vampires...

 

~

 

“I need to speak to Klaas.” 

The bouncer was looking at Georg like he'd grown another head but Georg knew he wasn't crazy. He had seen Klaas here only a few days ago when that wretched imbecile had sent him to the Blood House. He had put him this position and Klaas was damn well going to get him out of it. 

“Look, stop acting dumb.” Georg snapped. “I just saw Klaas here only a few days ago. I need to talk to him!”

Georg had managed to get himself through the night, but looking in the mirror this morning, he knew he was barely making it. He appeared white with dark circles under his eyes and the bites that had just begun to heal were inflamed, itching like the damn chicken pox. He still couldn't eat anything, but the hunger just wouldn't go away. Something was happening inside his body and he couldn't stop it by any human means. 

“I'm not leaving until I speak to Klaas!” Georg stipulated, on the verge of a major freak-out. “I'm gonna fucking die if I don't speak to him!” Georg went on, drawing the bouncer's attention. “Do you want that on your conscience?”  
At last, the bouncer shrugged, “Fine, but you wait here.”

“Fine.” Georg snapped after him as the bouncer retreated to find Klaas. Georg wrapped his arms around himself and rocked slowly, trying not to feel too sick as he waited.

At last, Klass, the little fucker, appeared. He was short, but with a lean body, and he had a boyish face, set with the most blue of eyes. “What are you doing here?” Klaas asked, appearing alarmed.

“You tell me.” Georg snarled, “You know what's happening to me!”

Klaas looked him up and down, his face going pale. “My God..” He whispered.

“God, my ass.” Georg replied. “God's got nothing to do with this. This is the fucking devil!”

“You've been lured.” Klaas said, swallowing hard.

“What?” Georg asked.

“Its a blood lure.” Klaas went on in thin tone. “They did the same to me.”

“B-but...” Georg sputtered. “What does that mean?”

“It means they want to keep you.” Klaas said, looking up at him with wide eyes.

“ _Keep_?” Georg repeated. “But they can't...”

“Ok, look, come sit down.” Klaas said. He led him further into the club, a joint called Red Night. Georg was beginning to wonder about the significance of that name and this place in general as Klaas made him sit down at a booth. Georg fell gratefully to the padded cushion, feeling exhausted with even the shortest amount of physical exertion. 

Sitting down across from him, Klaas began, “Its a spell called a blood lure. Vampires will place it on humans that they would like to keep as blood whores.”

“A lure? But... but they...” He was going to say  _they raped me_ , but cut himself off. 

“You have to be open to the spell if that's what you mean.” Klaas said. 

“Open.” Georg said, trying to keep his voice from climbing into octaves he didn't want to admit that it could reach. “I was anything but open!”

“One moment of weakness.” Klaas shook his head. “One moment, and they will find a way.”

Georg swallowed hard, thinking back on the entire time he had been with Bill and Tom. One moment – fuck, there had been more than one. Maybe there had been a hundred. 

“And the spell is only part of the problem.” Klaas went “The blood bond is what they really want.”  
“Bond?” Georg repeated, “How?”

“You drink their blood to complete the spell and bond to them.” Klaas said, cringing already at Georg's reaction.

“That's... that's disgusting!” Georg cried out. 

“Well..” Klaas shrugged. “You either go complete the spell or... die.”

“Die!” Georg burst out, standing from his seat. “You mean, this sickness will kill me if I don't bond with them? Drink their fucking blood?”  
“Very possibly.” Klaas sank down in his seat. 

“You fucking got me into this, Klaas!” Georg accused. “Why would you tell me to go there?”

Klaas glanced about and Georg lunged across the table grabbing him by the front of the shirt. “Tell me what you fucking did to piss them off.” He snarled. 

“Ok, ok!” Klaas whined, holding up his hands. “I wanted out of the bond, okay! But only way to break it is to go to another master or if they release you... or you could kill yourself, but that's not really an option, huh?”

Georg shoved Klaas back into his seat, sinking into his own. His heart was racing against and he couldn't breath right. He took in a few deep inhales, trying to calm down his overreacting body. 

“I chose a different master.” Klaas said. “ _She_ is much nicer than  _they_ .” 

Georg lifted his head, “So where did I come in?”  
Klaas sighed. “Technically, getting a new master is against the rules. If you do that, you have to deliver a replacement to the old master before the next full moon or be sucked dry.”

Georg narrowed his eyes. “So I'm the replacement. To save your skinny, worthless ass.” He started up off the seat again, and Klaas drew back. 

“Georg, please, I'm sorry I pulled you into this, but there was no other option! Unless I wanted Chantelle to fight Bill and Tom. I can't let that happen. I love her!”  
“Bullshit!” Georg hissed. 

“Its not!” Klaas cried. “She chose me, and I chose her. I didn't have to be  _lured._ ” 

“But  _I_ have been!” Georg said, stabbing a finger at his chest. 

“Yes, and you have to go complete the bond or die.” Klaas responded. 

“What happens if I complete the bond?” Georg asked.

“You'll be under their command. They have to feed at least once a week and you'll be the source of the blood.”Klaas said in a quiet tone.

“Until when?” Georg asked. “Until I die?”

“The rest of your life or until they release you.” Klaas nodded. “I'm sorry, Georg.”

“No, you're not.” Georg snapped, standing from the seat. “And you never will be. You have what you want, and I'm stuck with... with _this._ ” He spun around and stormed out of the club, wishing that he had never walked into that House, that he had never met Klaas, that he had never had this insane obsession in the first place. Now, it was die or sell his soul, and something inside him, told him that it wasn't going to be the former...

 

~

 

“Sanguis. Sanguis, let me in!” Georg pounded on the front door of the House, more than one time, but he didn't care. He felt like he was going to fucking die and he didn't want that, he really didn't. The prospect of the blood bond had seemed more and more alluring the sicker Georg became and now all he could think about was getting inside, finding Bill and Tom...

The door swung inwards and Georg stumbled inside, right into Natalie. “Georg!” She said, smiling, actually fucking  _smiling_ .

“Where are they?” Georg rasped. 

“Bill and Tom?” She asked, reaching up a hand to stroke long, soft hair back from his perspiring face. 

“Yes, fuck, yes. They have to... they have to...” He could barely speak now. It felt like a rock was sitting on his chest and he felt so weak...

“Come with me.” Natalie said, looping his arm over her shoulders and tugging him along. Georg stumbled with her down the hall towards the feeding room. She pushed the door open and got him inside and on the bed before he completely collapsed. 

“Natalie, please...” Georg cried, feeling tears beginning to swell in his eyes. “Please, you've got to help me.” He choked over his own saliva and hysteria. He didn't want to die. He really didn't want to fucking die. 

“Its okay, Georg. It's gonna be okay.” She said, stroking his face once more time before she turned and walked towards the door. The image of her swam in his vision, through tears and the way his eyes had become so unfocused. 

He was sure he was going to die on this bed, waiting for them to return. He drifted a few times, in and out of consciousness before he lifted heavy lids to see Bill and Tom striding into the room. Bill was wearing a long black cloak and pants and his long, pale chest was bare beneath. He rushed to the bed, sitting down next to Georg. His long fingers stroked hair back from his forehead. Georg moaned unintelligibly, the only discernible words being, “Blood.. need.. blood... bond...”

“He's asking for it.” Bill said, turning to Tom, sounding breathless, excited. 

Tom approached the bed, his frown deep. He appeared indecisive for a moment before he bent and drew a small knife out of his boot. Georg watched through hazy eyes as he brought it to his own wrist. He hardly winced as he made a small incision. Something inside Georg leapt and the hunger inside him deepened. Hardly thinking now, he whined, reaching out. Yes, he needed this. This was what he had been longing for. 

Bill cradled the back of his head, lifting it toward Tom's extended wrist. The first few drops of blood hit Georg's lips, so close to his parched tongue. Georg reached up, grabbing onto Tom's arm and bringing his wounded wrist to his mouth. He sucked hard and the blood filled his mouth. He moaned, swallowing it back, over and over – he couldn't stop. 

“That's enough, darling.” Bill murmured as Tom yanked his arm back from Georg's grasping hands. He stroked Georg's face, smiling down at him, “Now me.”  
Georg nodded wildly, his eyes glazed with need. He wasn't sure he was even controlling his body. He was just following instinct, a primal part of his brain that had been awakened with the first bite from Bill. 

Bill took the knife from Tom and sat back, pulling the sides of his cloak apart. He lifted it to his chest and made a cut, to the left of his sternum. Holding Georg by the back of the head again, he pulled him close. “Right from the heart.” He murmured as Georg latched on, his lips pressed against the impossibly smooth, soft texture of Bill's chest. Bill's blood seemed even sweeter and Georg rocked back and forth as Bill cradled him. 

“You belong to us now, darling.” Bill whispered, stroking his face and hair. Georg couldn't even fight that statement, couldn't fight against what he knew would happen after this. He couldn't stop drinking Bill's blood, couldn't stop himself from leaning into that assuring embrace.

He could feel his brain shutting down, everything inside him slipping away as the blood healed him, bonded them. He was still trying to suck as he fell into sleep, his body going lax against Bill. He didn't feel that warm, soft body leave even when he was too far gone to comprehend the contact...

 

~

 

“He's ours now, Tom. All ours.” 

Tom's twin brother sounded so giddy and Tom rolled his eyes. Bill got so excited over his blood whores. Tom was quite different when it came to his food. He didn't particularly care to keep one certain human. He could go out and find a different one each night, and perform an erase on them to keep them from remembering the encounter. They would certainly remember the sex, but not the blood drinking. It was a lot safer, Tom was sure. There was more risk in being discovered with a human who knew you, and remembered everything that happened, who was constantly bonded to you. 

Bill, however, insisted on always having a blood whore. And this one, it seemed, was especially special. The last one, Tom had not preferred at all. He had been very cruel to that little human, probably a part of the reason he had found a new master. Tom hadn't cared all that much except for the vampire's code on blood whore conduct. Bill had been devastated, of course, but Tom was now certain that he had completely forgotten stupid, worthless Klaas. 

Bill rose from the bed, turning to Tom with sparkling, brown eyes. “I can't wait.” He clapped his hands and darted over to minibar they kept in the room. It was stocked with blood, of course, not the human's alcohol, and Bill pulled out a decanter and a glass. He poured himself a drink and sipped it back with an “ah” at the end. 

“You're insatiable, you know.” Tom said, irritated.

“What?” Bill asked, pulling an offended face. “I haven't gotten a drink today.”

“Who's fault is that?” Tom asked. 

“Certainly not mine.” Bill lifted his chin. “If Georg hadn't taken so long getting here...”

“You could've found another one.” Tom said. 

“You know I'm picky, Tom.” Bill said, taking another drink. “You would choose any human off the street. Who knows what's in their blood. Alcohol, drugs, HIV.”

Tom made a sound of disgust. “You know I'm more careful than that.”

“Whatever.” Bill shrugged, all self-righteous, before he glanced over Georg's sleeping form. “I can't wait.” He repeated, before he tossed Tom a naughty gaze. “I bet we could do him now and he'd never know. You know they don't usually wake up for awhile after a bond is completed.”  
“You're insatiable... and disgusting.” Tom repeated, annoyed even more. 

“Oh, come on.” Bill set down his glass and pranced back across the room. He tossed his cloak aside, leaving his torso bare as he climbed onto the bed, straddling Georg's waist. He bent down, drawing in a deep breath as he pressed his nose against Georg's neck. “Ah...” He tilted his hips down, grinding against the sleeping form. 

“God, stop it.” Tom snapped, irritated.

“What?” Bill asked, looking over at Tom with twinkling honey eyes. His taut ass clenched again as he made another hip rotation. 

“Stop it.” Tom ordered, starting across the room. He couldn't stand it when Bill tried to go at it without him, although Tom had sex with humans all the time while Bill was off by himself, mourning the loss. Maybe it was why he always bonded himself to Bill's blood whores – he just couldn't stand the thought of someone else, even a worthless human, being with his twin without him. 

Bill giggled, rocking his hips faster. “Come on, Tomi.”

“Jesus Christ, I said stop it.” Tom snapped, reaching Bill and grabbing him by the arm. Yanking him to the side, he laid Bill out on the bed on his back and lunged on top of him. “You want some dick?” He asked, grabbing Bill by the throat and shaking him. 

“Ahh!” Bill cried out, choking almost on Tom's harsh grip. He lowered, his eyes, batting thick lashes, “Oh, yeah, Tomi.” He wriggled up against Tom, his cock already hard against his pants. 

Tom blurred into motion, flipping Bill onto his stomach in less than half a second. His pants ripped in the next half second as Tom tore them down, leaving them shredded around Bill's knees. 

“You want me to fuck you?” Tom asked, driving his hips down against Bill's bare ass. 

“Ahh, oh, yes!” Bill cried, spreading his legs on either side of Tom and humping hard. 

Tom reached between them, getting his own pants down. His cock was hard, leaping out of the constrictions of clothing. His blood was suddenly pounding and he couldn't wait to  _destroy_ Bill's ass. 

He grabbed at the lube that was sitting on the bedside table, not lingering long in rubbing it over himself. He grabbed Bill's hips and yanked him back against his throbbing dick, penetrating him immediately. 

“Fuck!” Bill shouted as Tom drove straight in, no prep, no nothing. His head bent down as he braced himself against the bed. Tom jerked him closer, seating his hips right against Bill's little ass. 

“Nnng,” Bill groaned, “Fucking... bitch.”

“Who are you calling a bitch, huh?” Tom asked, pulling out and drilling right back into the tight, squeezing heat. 

“Ah... you!” Bill responded, his ass clenching almost painfully tight around Tom's dick.

“Who's getting fucked up the ass?” Tom demanded, pulling back to swat Bill's ass to get him to stop clamping down. Instead, Bill moaned, keening into the mattress, his ass cheeks squeezing around Tom's dick. 

“Stop it.” Tom ground out. “Stop it and fucking take it.” He bent down over Bill, rocking his hips in determined thrusts. 

“Yeah, Tomi... like it hard...” Bill panted.  
“Now, you're asking for it.” Tom grunted. “Manipulative, little bastard.” He drove hard into him with each accusation, slamming down into Bill in a way that he knew hit his brother's prostate. He ground over the sensitive, throbbing nub until Bill was thrashing and whining. 

“You like it now?” Tom asked, drawing himself up straight and pushing Bill's face into the mattress. He pistoned his hips against Bill's little ass, watching as his cock went in and out, stretching and rubbing the fragile flesh raw. 

Bill squealed, and began to quiver under Tom's demanding thrusts. He was about to come when Tom pulled out of him. He flipped Bill over at vampire speed and was right up between Bill's legs against when he began to protest. 

“But, Tom, I was about to-!”

“Shutup!” Tom smacked him on the face, turning the pale flesh a rosy red color. “You think you can just come in here and make me do whatever you want?” He demanded, pushing Bill's legs up against his sides, baring his quivering hole again. 

“Ah..” Bill moaned. “Yes!”

“You do?” Tom asked, raising his brows. 

Bill looked up at him with a smirk, his full lips pulled up. His fangs were out, his body in full feeding mode. His eyes were flashing red and Tom could practically hear the blood pulsing in his veins. 

“Oh, you want this so hard, don't you?” Tom asked, narrowing his eyes. 

Bill bit his lower lip with his fangs and wiggled his ass up against Tom's dick. “Bite me, Tomi. Fuck me so hard.” He said, curling his toes and rubbing them over Tom's sides. 

Tom growled, a feral sound as his own teeth extended. He slammed into Bill, his hips beginning to work, faster and harder than any human could manage. He lunged down on Bill, his teeth sinking into his shoulder, just above his collar bone. 

“Ahh!” Bill cried out, tossing his head back. 

The taste of Bill's blood hit Tom's senses. It was different than human's blood, but good, so good. Whereas, Tom always bit humans for food, he bit Bill for pleasure, and pleasure alone. Of course, he could have sex with humans while biting them, but it was never the same as when he did it with Bill. It fulfilled a different need, one he only allowed every once in awhile. 

His lost himself in the pulse of Bill's blood as it throbbed in sync with his hips. He sank his cock into Bill's now yielding body over and over until he felt Bill's cum spurting over his stomach and chest. It reached high enough to get to his neck and jaw and he moaned, releasing his own load into Bill's ass. 

They sank down against the sheets, still trying to thrust and bite even as the pleasure subsided. At last, Tom drew back out of his brother's body, smirking down at his debauched twin. He lay askew on the sheets, his arms splayed out, his knees spread, his ankles still caught up in the shredded pants. His cheeks were high with color, his hair mussed, a few strands sticking to the blood covering one side of his neck. The wounds were already healing, but the excess blood remained behind. 

“Oh..” He moaned, shifting slightly. “God,  _yes_ !” He exclaimed, punching the mattress.

“Manipulative, little bastard.” Tom repeated, standing from the bed, and yanking his pants up around his hips.

“Oh, come on, Tomi.” Bill said, sounding not at all apologetic. 

“First you make me bond with that human, then you make me fuck you too.” Tom shook his head. 

“I didn't  _make_ you.” Bill said. 

“You cast the blood lure without telling me.” Tom snapped. Although this was true, Tom was technically still bound to complete the bond with Bill and Georg because he had shared the first bite with them. Whereas Tom liked to get his way by brute force, Bill had other ways,  _manipulative_ ways. 

“Ok.” Bill said demurely. “But I definitely didn't make you fuck me.” He stood from the bed, somehow remaining graceful with a pair of torn pants around his ankles. 

Tom growled, and retracted his teeth. He wasn't fighting with Bill anymore today. 

“I'll call you when he wakes up!” Bill called out merrily after him as Tom stormed towards the door. He slammed it on his little brother's smirking face and hoped to God that Bill wouldn't rape the human while he was asleep....

 

~

 

Georg dreamed. 

He dreamed of heat, pleasure _,_ blood, a firey desire that he could not quench. Only a pair of long, pale fingers could sate the raging heat inside him, a pair of full, red lips, drenched in his blood. Only a big, rough cock slamming inside him. 

Georg gasped awake. He found himself in the House, in the feeding room. The first thing he realized was that the sickness was gone. It was replaced by an intense desire that seemed to have spilled over from his dream. 

Georg's breath caught in his throat, a moan rising on his lips, before he fully realized that there were cool, soft hands cradling his cock. He lifted his head, looking down the length of his body to see those hands from his dream, below a pair of honey brown eyes, peering up at him. 

_Bill..._ An intense, indescribable feeling filled Georg's chest. He reached out a quavering hand. He wanted to touch him, hold him,  _be_ with him. 

Bill's lips curved into a soft smile. He slid farther up on the bed, laying out his gloriously naked body next to Georg's. His seemingly magical fingertips continued to stroke up and down Georg's cock, stirring his arousal, bringing him to full hardness. 

“How do you feel?” Bill murmured, brushing a kiss along Georg's cheekbone.

“I...” Georg's voice was raspy from sleep. “Like I need...” He whispered, his brows furrowing. His hips inclined closer to Bill's leisurely pleasuring hand. “I need...” He croaked once more.

“I know, I know.” Bill cooed, kissing him once more, before he lifted his head. “Tomi, he's awake.”

Georg glanced about, looking for his other master. Need rattled through his chest like a stampede, a fire burning in stomach, yearning for two vampires. 

Tom appeared in the doorway, brooding there for a moment. His brows were drawn and his muscular arms were crossed over his bare chest. 

“Just gonna stand there?” Bill asked, casting Tom a seductive look. 

Georg whined, grasping at Bill's shoulders and arm. He needed,  _wanted_ so badly. 

“Get on him.” Tom ordered from across the room, his voice brooking no argument. His eyes were flashing and Georg's stomach flipped over with lust. 

Bill smiled widely, “Oh, Tomi.” He pulled away from Georg and tugged on his arm. “On your hands and knees, darling.”

Georg clambered upright, his body already shaking with desire. Bill slid up behind him and Georg could already feel his cock rubbing up between his ass cheeks. That tiny part of him quivered, and released a moan.

Bill was rubbing himself and Georg could feel the lube from the last time smearing across his flesh as Bill's cockhead nudged him again and again. At last, when Georg thought he would go crazy with the sensation, Bill fingers slipped in, rubbing gently at first until he parted. Georg dropped his head between his arms, moaning. He could see his cock, hard and erect against his stomach and he couldn't remember ever having this level of arousal, of desire before. 

Bill's fingers slipped into him, massaging hard. He was already panting as he forced two, then three into the tight passage. Georg's body clenched, then quivered as Bill began to thrust the three of them. 

Georg managed to lift his head, glancing over to see Tom who was still across the room, watching. His eyes were burning and Georg could see his cock pressing up against his pants. Georg shuddered inside, knowing he could see everything that Bill was doing to him. 

He arched forward as Bill's fingers pressed deep, stroking over that intimate part of him that made him react so violently. His stomach surged with pleasure and he groaned, wanting to fall to the sheets at that very moment, let himself be overwhelmed by the climax. 

Bill clicked his tongue, softly, “Come here, darling.” He pulled Georg's hips back, his fingers working quickly in and out, back and forth. Georg gasped, feeling himself opening up to Bill's probing fingers. He planted his knees wider on the bed, trying to hold himself steady as Bill fucked him with his fingers. They were so long, reaching deep into him, but not as deep as Georg knew his cock would go. 

“That's enough.” Tom said from across the room, halting Bill's torturous foreplay for a moment.

“You don't tell me.” Bill murmured, his fingers resuming. 

“I said, get on him.” Tom's voice was low and Georg could feel the tension between his two masters. 

At last, Tom blurred across the room, coming up behind Bill and grabbing him by the arms. Georg glanced over his shoulder and he could see Tom whispering in Bill's ear. Bill's brows pulled together and he blinked rapidly before his fingers slowly retracted from Georg's body. 

Tom walked around the edge of the bed, going to a chair that sat next to the bed. He lounged down into it, one hand pulling his pants open. Georg watched with greedy eyes as Tom pulled his cock out, licking over his lower lip, as he began to massage it slowly. 

Georg was distracted by the bump of Bill's cock against him, the steady grind of it before Bill pushed forward slowly. Georg groaned as Bill filled his tightness, pushing back any kind of resistance that Georg may have had left. Bill released a sound of pleasure as he pulled back and then pushed all the way in to press his hips against Georg's ass. 

“That's it.” Tom murmured. “Fuck him good, Bill.”

“Gonna fuck you so good.” Bill echoed, his hips beginning to rock against Georg's ass. Georg wanted to squeeze his eyes shut because it felt so damn good, hurting but pleasuring at the same time, but he wanted to watch Tom. He was sitting in the chair, hardly blinking, hardly flinching at all despite the fact that he was pulling at his cock with a tight, determined hand. His thumb rose, circling the tip. Georg whimpered as he pulled back foreskin, his thumb dipping beneath to wallow in pre-cum. 

“Like what you see, blood whore?” Tom asked, quirking a brow. 

“Oh...” Georg moaned. 

“Tell him you like it.” Bill whispered in his ear, his hips rolling against Georg's ass, pressing his cock deep inside. He was chafing over that little spot again and Georg could hardly control himself, much less speak. He parted his lips anyhow, rasping out, “I... I... I l-like...”

“Mmm, yeah.” Bill whispered, thrusting a bit faster. He slid a hand up from Georg's side to his chest, his long fingernail scraping over his nipple, toying with the flesh until it throbbed. 

“B-Bill,” Georg moaned. His skin watching itching again, those little bite marks aching. He needed it again...

“Hmm?” Bill asked. 

“Need...b-bite...” Georg whimpered.

Tom's eyes lifted, flashing with an even deeper desire. He was out of the chair in seconds, pushing Georg up so that he was front to back with Bill and face to face with Tom. Bill's fingers sunk into his long, thick hair, pulling his head back. Georg tilted his head back on Bill's shoulder as Bill's teeth slid out with a slick sound. His bit down, his teeth sinking into the carotid, sucking wetly. In front of him, Tom cock was chafing against his own, Tom's big hand rubbing them together. His lips skimmed down Georg's chest, his tongue sliding out to lick a wet path over his pectoral and around his nipple. He drew his mouth back up the side before his teeth clamped down on the muscular curve of Georg's pectoral. 

Georg moaned, riveted between the two of them, biting, sucking pleasuring. It was on such a wild level of pleasure that Georg could hardly stand it. He felt as if he were going to burst. Yes, he wanted to burst. He wanted to be overcome by the pleasure. 

Bill's hips rocked firmly against him and Tom's hand seemed to pleasure in perfect sync until they reached a crescendo. Georg rose up first, his body shaking and quivering. He felt like a twig in a windstorm, without a chance. There was no doubt that he would break. He snapped, suddenly and hard, pleasure rising up like a wave inside him. His groin went taut, his cock twitching Tom's grasp before he came, his body clamping down on Bill's cock as he spilled out. Bill's teeth became unlatched as he cried out, bucking up against Georg's ass. His own cock released, shooting hot, wet cum into Georg, sending a shudder of pleasure through him. 

In front of them, Tom was jacking himself, rubbing thoroughly up and down, over the head, until cum sprayed from him, splashing over Georg's stomach and genitals. It was hot and slick and oh so wonderful. 

Bill sank down before, dragging Georg after him, pulling him against his chest. He was cuddling him, he realized. He was being cuddled by a vampire. Much to Georg's surprise, the stoic, stone-faced Tom sank down next to him, laying his dreadhead against Georg's chest and curling one leg around Georg's and Bill's. Georg lowered his hand, laying it against the mass of soft dreads. He laid his head back against Bill's shoulder and closed his eyes. 

They were breathing all together, their chests rising and falling in harmony. 

_Maybe,_ Georg thought,  _This won't be so bad after all...._

 

 


End file.
